The one condition
by Renee Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu is about to move away, four years after Ikuto left. What if he decides to make a quick visit to change her mind permanently?


I grabbed the rining phone off of my desk, which took me away from my recent activity.

Packing my bags.

The sun leaked into the dry, lightened room with pieces of tape remaining from the posters still on the wall, the dust folicles floating into the sun streaks, letting you see the winds patterns in the room, and the boxes filled with memories, scattered on the floor, full of tresures.

"Yes Utau?" I answered, slightly frustrated with her buisy work not done.

"Are you sure you want to move?" She sadly asked. "I'll miss you!"

Utau's persona had changed a lot in the past four years. She had grown into a sisterly bond with me, and was a frequent guest at the Tsukiyomi house.

we discussed things all the time, had girly conversations about the cutest guys, and how much she drooled over Kukai was hilarious, really. She also had been over to my place so often that her family considered her their super-daughter, since she was famous.

"Yes." I sighed. "I've been over this, and after all, I'm completely packed now, just my purse, and when the moving van comes to my house, I'm leaving for good." I frowned at my own harsh words.

It was my fault, but she had been harassing me for the past two weeks, along with Rima and Yaya constantly jabbering on about me moving, and trying to talk me out of it.

It was my choice, believe it or not. Since I was now sixteen, I had my own choice of what I wanted to do in life, even though I was still young. But my parents trusted me, no matter the fact that my dad called for his 'sparrow' not to leave several times.

I wasn't too thrilled about leaving my family or friends, though I had to go my own way too. It's just lucky that my friends, had it easy since they found work here.

Yaya was working at a candy shop. It had low pay, but she loved it since her boss was a really sweet lady like her mother, and gave her a bag of candy most of her shifts to get her through work.

Nagihiko worked as a dance teacher, of course he did not dress up as a girl, but he had the ladies there just to learn his beautiful dancing skills, and to get closer to the handsome teacher himslef, making Rima absolutely jealous.

Rima, one of my closest friends also, worked on a comedian show, but not as the main actor, because as we got older, Rima realised she wasn't just beautiful, but smart, and after rubbing it all in our faces, on of our teachers showed his friend her grades, and they hired her to work as the electrical staff for their comedian show. Sure she was on the sidelines, but she learned more and more every day about comedy, and witnessed her favorite show air live every week.

As for Kukai, he works and helps Utau, and Yukari. Simple, but he's happy he gets to work with his girlfriend.

Kairi? I don't know too much about his story, just that he's oversees currently and Yaya misses him every day. She talks about his work, but it's too complex for me to understand really, but I think he works at some sort of dojo teaching tae kwon doe skills.

As for me, I had been offered a wonderful job off to the side of Asia, near the ocean side.

"I wish you didn't have to go. You know, he'll be sad when he figures out your gone when he comes back.."

"Like he'll ever come back! He made a reckless promise he probably never meant to keep when we were younger!" I snapped across the line.

Him.

I reffered to Ikuto Tsukiyomi.. as him with all of my friends… When we were younger, he made a promise to me that he would return for me one day. I know he's looking for his dad, but I'm sure he found him already, and stayed away, maybe even just ot not return.

He hasn't visited me, texted me, or even made contact with me, or his family, for that matter in ages.

But it was fine with me. I knew we were just children, and all feelings I had for him were just my crushing heartbeats that I though was my heart pounding with joy. He probably got over me, too, and hooked up with a french waitress… it's like him…

I frowned at myself. I knew different from that…

"Amu?" Utau interupted my nostalgia, talking to me again. "I know you didn't have the best feelings for him anymore.. but he still cares…"

"How would you know? You haven't even heard from him for the last four years, same as me! I don't care if he ever comes back!"

"Amu-"

"I don't care Utau, he left! If he wanted to show me he meant that promise, he would have kept it! He's a twenty two year old now… I bet he doesn't even miss me.. or anybody.. he's just like his dad….." I trailed, letting all my anger and thoughts scream out of my mouth and to a now probably very hurt sister of Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Oh…" I heard her give up, and hurt.

I went way too far. I could have kept my thoughts to myself.

"Sorry Utau, Goodbye. I'll be leaving tomarrow." With that I immediately hung up.

I lowered my head, shaking as the once summer air turned to a summer breeze of cold, causing me to shiver… or maybe it was just the hurt I felt?

He left. I couldn't do anything.

Maybe he cared for me once, but I'm sure that died with our friendship.

That didn't seem to last long either, really. After he left I wasn't being talke to by him, and he never replied to my messages..

I wiped the tears that were rumbling down my face, making my cheeks cold with the wind blowing inside. Was it ever too late to give up hope on him?

Yes.

Only because I don't think I could ever forgive him for how he didn't tal to me all this time. It did hurt.

Because I did love him.

Crawling up into a ball, I hid myself in the corner of the room, in my portable matress, that I was using until I was completely moved.

~Next day.

I got up groggily, moaning as I rubbed my neck, which was sore from the uncomfortable way I slept.

I made myself coffee, and changed out of yesterdays clothes, that I cried myself to sleep in the day before.

Getting into the car, I watched the moving van take my stuff away, with them. I closed my eyes as ?I breathed, letting it go. I was moving, anyway.

At the airport I smiled as I saw friendly face that I grew up with.

"Amu-chan! We're all going to miss you so much!" Yaya said, tearing up.

Rima wiped something from her eye too. "I'll miss you, Amu." She laughed.

"These are my first real tears for anybody.." I hugged her. I knew she would miss me, and it made me feel better that she could even admit it. Rima also smiled a lot more, since everyone got closer.

"You better come back soon!" Kukai ruffled my hair like a dog. "H-hey!" I screeched. He laughed, and I seemed to cuaght it. I laughed too. For old times sake.

"Hello, Amu-chan." Nagihiko smiled as I turned to him. I felt the tears rising. "Nagi. Goodbye.." I smiled, giving him a hug.

"Hinamori-san, I hope you have a safe trip, and be sure to visit." Tadase smiled, giving me my final hug.

It was funny. After the wedding years ago, Tadase only wanted to comfort me it seemed like, because he never said he loved me, maybe because it was too much pressure? I don't know. All I know is that he changed after that day. Maybe he and Ikuto planned something out? That scheming cat..

"So.." I looked around, not seeing my othe friends. "I guess Utau couldn't make it.." I sighed, everyonge having their eyes on me.

"I guess what I said yesterday to her made her really upset.." smiling sympathetically to myself, I added, "nevermind."

Only a few people away, I was in line for the airplane ticket, an off on my way to Asia.

Just two more people…

Just one more person…

"Amu!" I heard an all too familiar voice in my head ring.

No..

No no no no no no no.

I could have died right there.

The obvious voice, it was the husky, spine chilling voice of….

"Ikuto.?" I asked half to myself. I cautiously turned around, to seeThe blue head in the crowd, moving throguh everybody else with his height issue.

No.

Not now.

Why can't you leave me alone? You've made me worry for so long, and now you show up?

Once I hate you?

"Amu!" He called again, rushing over to me, after making his was out of the crowd.

"Miss, your holding up the line.." I heard an angry seeping clerk whisper from behind me loud enough to hear, and I saw a bunch of people in a regular line, with palstered expressions melted on their face showing impatience.

"I just need a few seconds.. Hold my place please" I urged her, walking to Ikuto.

"Ikuto." I greeted hastily, looking up to his eyes, but only quick enough, so I wouldn't be drowned in those blue hue waves..

"Amu, please let me speak-"

"you could have done that in four years time, couldn't you have?" I asked, crossing my arms, finsing myself look away from him just not to get attached again.

"I would have.." he whispered.

"But what? You found a beautiful girlfriend, married her, and never found it right to speak again? What about you dad? I know, you fund him didn't you! Then you started a new life with him, and ignored your family, friends, and said 'screw it.' On Amu. Am I right?" I asked, trying to keep my indoor voice. I was successful, but the words clearly rung thorugh his ears, because he look like his brain was stung by a bee. Hurt.

"Actually." He frowned. "I wouldn't be able to listen to your voice or I would have probably ran back to your side. Then I wouldn't have found my dad, would I?" He asked, sounding slightly hurt, irrated, and like he wasted his time coming here to see me.

I felt guilty. I shouldn't have said that, but what would anybody else have thought if the one they cherished ran away for four years?

"I still don't forgive you." I frowned.

"I know, but I want to keep trying." He looked down to me, but only by a bit, since he stopped growing when he was like, twenty, and I'm a growing teenager.

"I really missed you, and I regret every second I was away from you. I promised I would come back, didn't I? I told you I'd never stop loving you, and I wasn't lying. I honestly fell in love with you more every day than I did the day before. I hope you would be by my side in spirit, every step of the way I went, and the only thing that kept me going was the thought that one day, as soon as I find my dad, I'll get to see you again."

I felt hot blush on my cheeks, deepening the make-up I already wore today.

" That's probably just a cover up for your excuse of having a girlfriend all this time. You probably have a french actess or something as your girlfriend, right?" I smiled painfully to myself, managing a laugh.

"Of course not.. Amu, you're the only one I care about-"

"Miss, we need to continue the line-" the clerk started.

"Judst hold it!" I snapped as she flinched.

"Ikuto, if you really cared for me, you would have been there for me. I know you had to find your dad, but honestly, tempted to see me or not, you couldn't have called me? Told me you were alright? You could have been dead for all I knew, for Crying out loud!" I sniffled, rubbing my eye, trying to hid the fact I was crying.

"Why weren't you there for me, like when my charas left? I called you at least fifteen times a day, and all I got was voice mail…. Did you just turn your phone off to tune me out? Maybe… You just didn't want to hear me at all… because I complain for everything.. and about little details.." I griiped at my arm, whispering the end half to myself.

"Am-"

"Ikuto." I looked at him, trying to keep a hold on his eyes, but only found tears emerging.

"You told me you loved me…" I felt more tears blossoming to my lids.

He gave me the most sorrowful look.

"Amu." He looked directly into my eyes. "Will you forgive me if I promise to never leave you again?" He asked, his voice cracking. He was feeling grief, too.

"what good will that do?" I laughed with myself. "You'll leave me again and again, I know you will! It's jst your nature.. leaving and coming back when you feel like it…" I frowned at my own words, because I felt they were true.

He frowned now. "Amu…" He looked down. "I love you… so much… how can I prove that to you?" He asked.

"It's been four years Ikuto. I think it's best.. if you go back to were you were, and find somebody, and get over our past. It is only, the past, after all." I felt like a robot realeasing those words, since I didn't have those intentions at all.

Half of me screamed even just to say I love you back, but the other have of me, telling me to tell him off, and carry on. The second half was the one who spoke, my heartless side.

As I turned, I played the final part of the story in my head, watching the clerk smile, as the others in line smiled, as I was about to purchase my tickets.

The story would go like this..

I make a painful reply,

He'll look at me,

And walk away,

Never looking back.

And that's how it will end.

I smiled to myself, grabbing my wallet, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing my own.

I looked to the side to meet a pair of pained eyes, holding grief, and terrible pain that looked worse than mine. As well as blue head of hair..

"Ikuto?" I asked. I tohught he left already.

What he did next really surpised me.

He put a fast hand behind my back, and snatched me in his grip, pulling me close to him. Wrapping his arms around me, I could swear I could see tears in his eyes, just begging to be released.

"Amu," He gripped on my clothing. "I'm desperately in love with you. Please, give me another chance, and don't leave me." He clamped his mouth as he was probably trying to bite back anything else screaming out.

"ik..uto…" I started, going wide eyed, as well as a crowd around us, watching us carefully.

I smiled.

He proved to me that he cared, just for making my fairytale turn around, and changed the ending.

He left, but I guess I over reacted… well, I know I did, but when I'm mad, I always say things I don't intend or mean, so it's just me.

I pulled back from the hug, and looked into his sad eyes. Holding a straight face, not to give away my new found hapiness, I looked him sternly in the eyes. He looked pained that I pulled back, but he smiled in retreat. "I guess I was too late." He murmured.

As He turned, I said something I would have never said if Ididn't forget there was a crowd watching.

"Hey Ikuto." I smiled. "I'll forgive you on one condition." He looked back, eyes full of hope.

"Kiss me, because I didn't save my first kiss all these years for nothing." Felt blush creep to my cheeks, but who needs a flawless, embarresingless life anyway?

Hapiness flickered like a candle in him, as a wide smile pulled at his lips, and walked back to me, a I went on my tip toes to meet with his lips.

People cheered us on, all around us, and I wasn't embaressed anymore. I knew I couldn't forget this guy,, and maybe I was just in denial from missing him.

I was.

"Hey, Amu.." He separated, smiling.

"This is the exact same place I left you, kissing you then, too."

I blushed at the thought.

"But that was only a cheek kiss then."

He laughed, "True."

So in the end, I decided not to leave, since he came all this way to meet me, and he still loved me, no matter how rude or heart-breaking I was toward him.

"Hey Ikuto." I started, as he helped me grab my bags, to go home.

"Hm?" He asked, trying to only pay attention to me.

"I'm sorry for saying those things.." I whispered to him, not looking at him.

"I did go through pain, when you left, so seeing you again brought out all my hateful thoughts.. I'm realy overeactive."

"Yeah you are." He casually replied.

"Hey!" I hit him.

"But! That's what I love about you…."

"My overreactions?"

"No, just all of you."

He leaned down while I stood up for another kiss, as we were almost out the airport doors.

Utau smiled at them from the second flor of the airport.

To belive she set the whole thing up since yesterday, calling Ikuto over and everything, once they got in a fight.

She knew she was a good friend. And Amu would be paying her back big time once she was told.

~o0o~

**Sorry about note posting chapters or stories for a while, I've ben lively lately. So, I' made this as a little present, and I'll be sure to continue my stories soon,**

**Thanks for support, and tell me how you like this sotry please, thanks!**


End file.
